


Unlikely, Unlikelier, Us

by ufp13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had good reasons for telling her to dress up - and even better ones for disrobing her.<br/>Kinda sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/456921">Hurt</a>. But it's not really necessary to read that drabble first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely, Unlikelier, Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> A BIG thank you to Sam for the beta. *hugs* All remaining mistakes are miiiiine.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror while he tied the knot of his bowtie, Andy Flynn shook his head at himself in disbelief. This was crazy. Was he crazy? Probably.

It’s been months since he had a fellow officer arrested for attacking the captain of IA, since he had helped said captain to patch herself up as she refused to seek medical attention, claiming to having had worse and having survived, months since she had stated the need for a drink after that and asked him if he wanted to come along. It’s been less than a week since their last date, though.

Yes, date. It had taken him quite a while to admit it even to himself, but getting to know the private Sharon Raydor, seeing her in jeans or a short evening dress instead of the suits she wore to work, and having spotted some envious looks directed at him in one restaurant or the other had made the process of acknowledging what he was doing, what they were doing, a lot easier. And although he still hadn’t spoken the words aloud, he was secretly proud of dating her, even more proud than he was of the fact that Provenza – or any other of his colleagues for that matter – still hadn’t figured out who he spent a lot of his free time with, who made him smile and whistle happy tunes while doing boring routine work. Of course, they had tried every trick in the book to obtain this information, but he and Sharon had been very careful to not give anything away, to not give even the slightest hint that might tip people off, might make them suspect the truth, ask questions the two of them didn’t want to answer.

Another reason for their secrecy was his reputation as an officer, which would be shattered if it became public knowledge that he had gotten more than just a little friendly with IA, as Sharon had pointed out, not the least bit offended by it. She knew the reputation of her department, her own reputation. But she had also joked that he could boast to have gotten into Sharon Raydor’s pants and dumped her – it would probably make him a hero among the guys; after all, she was considered untouchable. He had laughed at that comment and shaken his head before changing the topic.

At that point, he hadn’t been ready to tell her, to speak the words, but even then he had had no intention of using her like that, of seeing her as a quick affair. The woman he had gotten to know over some drinks and a meal or two deserved a lot better than that, a lot better than she got at the office on a daily basis. It was funny what hearing the other side could do to your own opinion, to your perception. Ever since he had heard her reasons for doing the job she did, he had a hard time being mean to IA in the office, especially to her, and every time he had to do so, had to follow his colleagues’ lead growling and glaring at her, he apologised for his behaviour later – much to her amusement as she kept telling him to stuff it, she knew it was an act, a necessary cover to shield them both. However, he liked to apologise, loved the smile – or the moan, depending on how he chose to deliver his apology – it got him. She had a beautiful smile, and while it was a pity that not many people got to see it, he was proud to be one of the few she bestowed it upon. Tonight, he hoped to see it frequently as he had a special evening planned – hence the monkey suit. 

Dressing up wasn’t a favourite of his, but she deserved to be treated to an evening out in town. Their job wasn’t exactly a typical nine-to-five, didn’t care about private lives, didn’t allow them to do the whole elaborate thing very often. Most times, take-out was all they managed despite having had different plans. Today, though, was the first of two days off he had taken in order to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted by a DB and his boss. 

Strongly encouraged by him, Sharon had left one of her subordinates in charge with the order to only call her if either the president had been shot by an officer or the Chief of Police himself had drawn his gun. She knew such instructions screamed “special occasion aka date”, but she couldn’t care less. She was entitled to a life and a night spent not on call once in a blue moon. However, besides telling her that she really would not want to be disturbed tonight, Andy hadn’t said much this morning when he had called her with this surprise, other than when he’d pick her up and that she should dress up. 

Originally, he had this night planned as one simply for fun, because they deserved a treat like any normal couple – another word they hadn’t spoken. After what had happened the last two weeks, though, he had changed his plans – from a home-cooked meal to a visit in a fancy restaurant, from a visit at a movie festival to one at the concert hall – as he wanted to give her the chance to dress up, to completely transform herself from the officer to the woman behind the uniform. 

A rather delicate, complicated and very gruesome case had her wading through a lot of dirt – metaphorically as well as literally. Ever since he had heard of the events, he had tried to be there for her in every way he could: texting her reminders to take a break, meeting her outside with a hot cup of coffee, giving her massages whenever she made it home; he even cooked for her so she wouldn’t forget to eat over the paperwork that accompanied her home.

The captain of the department involved had given her an especially hard time, trying to undermine her investigation in every way possible, going to such lengths to achieve this that even Provenza had shaken his head when the office talk about the happenings had reached him. Needless to say Sharon was tense, constantly on the edge, not sleeping nearly enough or well and in desperate need of a break and some R’n’R. As the case was all but wrapped up now, he figured he could abduct her for an evening – and maybe a morning.

Giving first his living space – especially his bedroom – and then himself a once-over, he nodded in satisfied approval and left to pick up his woman. Yes, she was his, no matter the secrets they kept from others, from each other and from themselves. His plan for tonight included acknowledging that fact at least to her. As much as a part of him wanted to scream his love for her through the whole PD building via the speaker system, the rest of him would be happy with telling her and enjoying their private time together in public away from their work environment.

However, once she opened the door for him, he found himself tongue-tied and in doubt of ever uttering one coherent sentence that night. Even three single-syllable words seemed too much for his mind to process. Sharon looked stunning in a long night-blue gown that accentuated her waist, its neckline showing a lot more of her cleavage than she usually showcased while still being tasteful and decent. When she stepped back to allow him entrance, the wide skirt moved, revealing a long slit at the side. That he didn’t trip over his own tongue was a close call.

His silent staring earned him a giggle from her.

“I take it you approve of my choice,” she teased, swirling around, granting him a view of her mostly bare back, her hair which she had styled loose, wild locks flying carefree.

Forcing his mouth to close, Flynn nodded. “It makes me wanna stay home and not share you with the rest of the world, but as I promised you a night out in town...” He offered her his arm, which she took while grabbing her purse with the other hand.

“You look very handsome yourself,” she complimented him as he opened the passenger-side door for her. With a slightly shy smile and a nod, he thanked her for the compliment, happy his efforts were obviously worth it.

 

Dinner had been excellent – anything else would have been an insult to the customers in light of what they paid for the food and the service - and even the ballet hadn’t been too bad. It would never be his favourite form of art, but he had seen worse. However, nothing could beat the company. As expected, he had been the envy of many a man – and woman – wherever they went, he noticed whenever he managed to tear his eyes away from her for a second. It had almost killed him to sit close to her in the dark hall and to not touch her. How he had longed to run his fingers through her mane, to bare her neck, to shower it with kisses, to follow the line of her dress with his lips down to her breasts. His eyes had gone where his hands and lips couldn’t. If he had started anything, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from getting them arrested for indecent public behaviour. Not a good way to end the evening. Although, prison sex... Nah, he knew the cells, knew the surveillance. No fun to be had there. Besides, their secret wouldn’t have been one any longer then. So keeping his hands and lips off her body for the most part it had had to be. Judging by the looks she had given him, by the way she had squeezed his hand and rubbed her thumb over its back, she hadn’t been faring any better, desired him as much as he desired her, but they – and especially he – had gone through enough trouble to prepare for this evening to not call it off. Also, it was great foreplay. Foreplay that had become even more agonising when they had gotten into the cab at the end of the evening to return to his place for the night.

Unable to help himself, he had sneaked a hand through the slit of her dress onto her thigh, caressing the bare skin. For a moment, she had closed her eyes, enjoyed his touch. When a low moan had escaped her, though, she had removed his hand immediately, glaring at him. Maybe he should have felt guilty for teasing her like this, but all he could feel had been smug, smug he affected her like this, smug he could melt the ice queen of the LAPD, could make her forget herself like that.

By now, however, smug wasn’t really the dominating feeling anymore, because the moment he had managed to open his front door, she had pushed him inside his apartment and against said door, her lips almost brutally claiming his, one of her hands on his neck, the other cupping his hard cock through his pants, rubbing it.  
She could be soft and compliant at times, letting him take the lead, allowing him to do to her, with her whatever he wanted – not what you would ever expect from her if you only knew her office persona – but she could also be aggressive, demanding, dominating when she wanted to be. Andy never knew what it would be. While he enjoyed the suspense that added spice to their encounters, he was always trying to find clues, little signs that would tell him what to expect from her.

Tonight, her overwhelming passion didn’t come as a surprise at all. He relished this side of her, loved to bring it out. This was when she let go of her control, her inhibitions, her carefully constructed image, when she was just a woman with desires he enjoyed satisfying.

It took him a moment to catch up, but then he dropped his keys and pulled her closer by the hips before hoisting her.

“Sha-ron... bed-room...,” he got out in monosyllables between kisses.

“Too far,” was her reply as she started to unzip his pants.

Setting her on her feet again, he pushed a hand into the sinful ocean of locks to hold her back for a second. Someone had to be the voice of reason in this situation no matter how difficult it was. He just never had anticipated it to be him.

“Sorry, babe, but we won’t be able to move tomorrow if...”

She sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. “Spoilsport,” she muttered. “But you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Caressing her neck, he made her look him into the eyes. “Never ever apologise for this, babe. I want nothing more than to do it right here and now.”

She grinned. “Guess we better hurry then.” With that, she detangled herself and almost ran in the direction of his bedroom, dropping her heels in the process. Vixen. She better not get out of the dress as well. That was a privilege he wanted for himself.

Hurrying after her, dropping his jacket and shoes as he went, he found her leaning against the wall next to the door in his bedroom. Still dressed.

“Took you long enough,” she teased, arching her back.

He just growled and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply as he manoeuvred them away from the wall to his mirror, where he turned her, pressing her back to his front. Tease that she was, she immediately made use of the position by rubbing her behind against his crotch.

If she continued, this would be over before it even began. So in order to get her to stop, he latched on to her neck with his mouth, suckling lightly. Visible hickeys were a no-go for her because they might give fellow officers a point of attack. While Andy agreed with her reasoning and didn’t want her to appear vulnerable to fellow officers, he had learned to use this to his advantage.

As expected, she pulled away fast, sending a death glare his way over her shoulder. He only shrugged his shoulders and grinned, unapologetic. “You’ll thank me later,” he promised, taking her hands in his and directing her attention to the mirror.

“I really, really love this dress,” he began, trailing his hands up her arms, making her shiver slightly. “I love how it clings to your curves.” He ran his hands over her ribs and waist. “I love how it shows off your breasts without being indecent.” His hands slid up over her stomach to cup her breasts. “I love how it leaves your back bare.” He kissed his way down her spine, getting on his knees behind her. “I love this slit that allows a glimpse at your amazing leg when you move.” He caressed its length with his flat hand from the foot up, standing up again as he went. 

Throughout the whole process, she had watched him, followed his hands with her eyes, trembling with arousal evoked by his touch and words, but otherwise had remained quiet, allowing him to lead, to seduce her even further.

Andy wasn’t done yet, though. “However, I love you even more without it so it has to go.” And with that, he pushed the fabric off her shoulders and tugged the dress down until it pooled around her feet and she stood in front of him, in front of the mirror in nothing but black lace panties and the delicate diamond necklace resting on her skin just above her bosom. 

“Even more beautiful,” he judged, looking at her reflection over her shoulder.  
Their glances met in the mirror as she leaned back against him and his hands roamed the freshly uncovered skin of her stomach and chest. He covered her breasts with his fingers, pinched her already-hard nipples while massaging her soft flesh, loving the feeling of them in his hands, how they seemed to fit perfectly.

“Watch,” he commanded softly but firmly when she leaned her head back against him and was about to close her eyes. “Look at us.”

She obeyed. “Looking good,” she hummed. “But you’ve got too many clothes on.”

He grinned and shook his head. “Not for what I have in mind.”

How he had gone from almost taking her frantically against his front door to taking it slow, he didn’t know, but didn’t care either. With her, both ways were fun and satisfying.

“Andy.” Her tone a mixture of desperation, pleading and a hint of surrender.

“Trust me and watch.” He kissed her shoulder, kneaded her breasts.

A sigh and a nod were the answer.

He smiled, placed a kiss onto her cheek.

One of his hands left her breast, slid lower, circled her navel before playfully tugging at the hem of her panties as his lips nipped at her jaw and ear.

“May I?” he inquired politely, sneaking a fingertip under her panties, tenderly caressing the skin.

Glaring at him, she growled and got on her toes in an attempt to push his hand further under the fabric.

He chuckled. “Thank you,” he said, tongue in cheek, and did what she wanted him to do.

He found her wet and ready for him. It was heady to know he could turn her on like this, especially since she wasn’t easily flattered or seduced. He could just bend her over, take her from behind, sate their desire for a fast, hard release. However, there was time for that later. He, they had learned the hard way that no matter the precautions they took, there was always the chance one of them might get called in with an emergency. 

He was very sure they wouldn’t be interrupted tonight, not so sure about the following morning. So logic dictated to take their time now and take whatever they could get in the morning. Besides, after the last weeks, she deserved better, more than a quick fuck. This evening was, after all, about pampering her.

So he parted her labia and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Almost instantly, his actions were rewarded with a moan. Andy couldn’t help feeling a bit smug. He loved doing this to her.

If she could hear his thoughts, she’d scold him, call him a chauvinistic pig, but their reflection gave him a thrill of power. The defenceless maid in the strong arms of her knight... he nearly snorted at his own mind’s antics. Sharon was everything but helpless. Vulnerable, maybe right now. But helpless? Never. And he was everything but a knight. A good cop, probably. A knight? Not in this lifetime. He counted himself lucky to have turned into a decent man, one she considered worthy of her trust, of her body. But for a moment, it made for a nice fantasy, even though it was a chauvinistic macho one.

As her hips started to undulate, he inserted a third finger, curled them, rubbed her clitoris with his thumb in addition. By then, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she leaned heavily against him for support in order to remain standing upright. After one last tweak to a nipple, he a bit reluctantly relocated his arm, wound it around her waist to steady her some more.

Unable to resist, he tenderly sucked on her neck at the special spot he had discovered the first time he had spent hours exploring, learning her body, its secrets and reactions to various stimuli. This particular patch of skin loved to be sucked, and it was very sensitive.

Under the onslaught of ministrations, it didn’t take for her to find the craved release.

She was beautiful when she orgasmed. A sight to behold, a sight he would never tired of. A light flush rolled over her trembling form, her chest heaving with short breaths, her expression one of complete relaxation and bliss, her lips slightly parted, looking even more kissable than they normally did, and when her eyes were open, there was a dreamlike quality to them. Right then, in that moment, she had nothing in common with Captain Raydor, was free of every restriction she, or the job, put on herself. She needed that freedom right now, deserved it, had earned it.

“Thank you,” she breathed.

“The pleasure was mine.” He smiled.

“I’m not so sure about that...” She raised an eyebrow as she pressed a hand against his unmistakable erection.

He couldn’t suppress a groan at her touch.

“Still not overdressed?”

Vixen. Tease. Wicked witch.

“Well... maybe,” he admitted, feeling more uncomfortable in his pants by the moment.

“Glad to hear it.” Her grin was nothing short of predatory, and a blink of an eye later, he found himself on his back on his bed with her straddling him and ripping his shirt open.

The thought to protest crossed his mind. This was, after all, one of his best shirts, and he happened to like it. Apparently, it must have shown on face for she promised to sew the buttons back on for him later before kissing him deeply, thus robbing him of all remaining coherent thought he might have had.

In short order, he lost his shirts, his pants, his socks and underwear. Or better said, she had him naked before his mind could catch up with events. Gone was the soft, compliant woman, replaced by his tigress who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to take it.

Now, the moans that filled the room originated from his vocal cords.

He reached for her, but she grabbed his hands and pressed them down onto the mattress on either side of his head, her look daring him to move them before she gave him permission to do so. Communicating his understanding with his eyes, he surrendered to her. Fair was fair, and he knew he wouldn’t regret it in the end. Until then, knowing her, he would probably be tempted to break his promise a few times. Yeah, he definitely would, he realised as her tongue initiated a duel with his while her hands slowly, softly mapped his torso.

Her touch was light enough to toe the line of tickling but stayed on the loving, arousing side.

After some long minutes, her tongue retreated. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth before letting go, following her hands with her mouth. Randomly placing kisses onto his chest, her lips zeroed in on his nipples. She clamped her teeth around one, flicked her tongue over it. Although his nipples weren’t as sensitive as hers, the stimulation didn’t fail to affect him, to increase his arousal, the volume of the vocalisation of his pleasure.

Slowly but surely, she moved down his body, touching every square centimetre of his skin she could reach.

Just when he thought he couldn’t hold on for much longer, she traced his length with the tip of her tongue and... continued to pay attention to his thighs.

A loud groan of frustration escaped him. “Sharooooon...” He knew he was begging but he couldn’t help it and was past caring.

“Patience is a virtue, sweetheart.”

He growled. She was clearly teasing him now, had fun at his expanse. She only ever used pet names when she was being sarcastic or teasing. Witch.

“When have you ever known me to be virtuous?” he managed to ask between breaths.

“No time like the present...” She grinned and jumped off the bed, out of his reach when he tried to grab her.

“Uh uh...” Smirking, she shook her head. “You had your fun. Now I have mine.”

Another growl, but he dutifully reached for the headboard.

“Good boy,” she praised, slipping out of her panties before getting back onto the bed.

Apparently, she had come to the conclusion that he had reached his limit for she straddled his hips, positioned his cock and slowly sank down on him.

He sighed deeply. The feeling of being inside of her was heavenly. It blew him away time and again, no matter how often he had already experienced it. She was the drug he never wanted to be without for the rest of his life.

As she looked down at him, her hair tumbled over her shoulder, the ends teasing her nipples. No matter how much he loved her mane, loved to play with it, to wrap strands around his finger, he hoped she’d never let it grow longer than it was right now. It would disturb his view on another asset of her he loved even more. As if she could read his mind, she took his hands and moved them to cover said assets, moaning her approval when he began to knead them.

At first, she moved at a lazy pace, dragging it out, ignoring his attempts to speed things up, making him loose his mind all over again, but after two 180° turns – nothing like good old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat skills – she picked up speed, gave him what he craved, shoved him over the edge with one last powerful push.

Her own reaction wasn’t as intense as his, still she trembled in response to the stimulation.

Lying down on him, she pressed her ear against his skin, listened to his heart beating fast while trying to calm down her own body.

“I love you,” he whispered, stroking her hair.

For a moment, she held her breath, making him realise he had unintentionally spoken out loud. Although not untrue by any means, he wished he could take the words back – until he could feel her smile, cuddle impossibly closer and press a long kiss to his chest. She didn’t echo the words, but it was clear that they were appreciated, didn’t scare her away or cause her to retreat from him.

“Soon,” she promised quietly. It was enough for him to know she reciprocated his feelings but had yet to finish the process of wrapping her own mind around them.

“Take your time, babe,” he assured her, hugging her tenderly.

“Thank you.”

“Not for that.”

“Yes, and for the last few weeks and especially for tonight. You’re too good to me.”

“Never.” He kissed her softly.

A hum was her only reply.

While she fell asleep in his arms, Andy watched her with a tender expression on his face.

Nobody would have thought he’d find himself in this position with this particular woman. Nobody would believe it possible. And yet, here he was, not going anywhere anytime soon. They might be wrong in many a way, but it felt right.

With a happy sigh, he closed his eyes and followed her into the land of dreams, content with his life for the first time in a long time and sure of the love of this amazing woman who had unexpectedly stolen his heart.

 

= End =


End file.
